Talk:Crippled
"Crippled characters also don't benefit from any speed increasing buffs." not true afaik — Skuld 09:48, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :That was a bug fixed... a couple months ago, I think. --68.142.14.33 16:26, 13 July 2006 (CDT) "While crippled, skills that enchance movement speed such as Sprint or Windborne Speed do not increase the movement speed of the player if he or she is crippled." I think this is not true. you do gain an increase in speed depending on which skill you use. Im gonna try using dash while crippled to see if I gain the normal speed. Arbegas March 2nd update: # Fixed a bug that kept speed boosts from having an effect on you if you had a debuff slowing you by 50%. I really thought speed boosts still had no effect, im sorry for any confusion i may have caused. Joost Antidote Signet does not remove crippled Antidote Signet does not remove crippled Running Bug I haven't checked for other professions/genders, but on my male ranger running forward and strafing left show a running animation instead of the crippled one. -- 71.109.122.188 22:06, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :I don't think it's a bug, strafing doesn't show cripple the same way as walking forward/back does. Doing both at once probably just confuses the GW engine :) (T/ ) 22:11, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, but the other three combinations of forward/back+strafe show fine. -- Tsukan 22:24, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::Probably does that for the same reason it doesnt show a walking animation in Grotto, and you can do emotes while moving if you do that =P-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 14:15, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Bad transcription of Inflict crippled skills quick reference The Inflict crippled skills quick reference contains more skills than this page. Icon for "I Am Unstoppable!" The icons used in the column there are not the skill icons, they are the profession icons. The skill icons for the normal game professions never enter that list. However, it happens that Norn, Asura, Ebon Vanguard, and Delver skills are not linked to any profession. It would however be breaking with the style to use the skill icon in that column Instead, one should use the profession icon. It just happens that these skills lack a formal profession icon. What they do have however is the formal title track bonus effect icon each of these titles grants. In the case of the Norn title track, that is . My vote would be for that icon, and Gimmethegepgun has opted for the actual skill icon, which I feel is mis-placed in that column. In the end, its an aesthetics thing. I opt for changing it back to rather than keeping , but I'll let someone else choose to revert or not. Yamagawa 19:08, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I didn't "opt" for that, just someone switched it to the skill's icon and I used the template to make it's code "prettier", since what I put in was exactly the same outcome --Gimmethegepgun 19:12, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::I would agree Yamagawa, but the logic would be flawed. What would we do if ANet decided to make a Kurzick/Luxon skill prevent crippled too? Do we have a symbol that would cover that? --Shadowcrest 20:32, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Grimmethegepgun, apologies if I misunderstood anything with the edit. Shadowcrest: If you were correct, your point would only be half valid. If ordinary skills work, and EoTN Title track skills could work, and factions allegence skills are broken, why break EoTN Title track skills? And since you are in err about Luxon /Kurzick , that reasoning does not hold. Those icons by the way show up anytime you press 'h' in the game.Yamagawa 00:45, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, I forgot about those. Well.. meh. Heart of the Norn could go there, if you really think it should. --Shadowcrest 00:50, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Then Jamster suggests ... I like that too. Decisions decisions.... Yamagawa 03:47, 15 January 2008 (UTC) IoH i would edit it but in not xp enough in editting and have no idea how to edit the grid, but illusion of haste has 15 seconds of cripple on the grid, but it only have 3 sec. could someone fix it pls. Cheers --Peace Out 07:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) you move like a dwarf also causes cripple I believe. I've never edited anything before so someone else will have to add it. :yes it cause cripple: Concise: Deals 44...73 damage and causes knock-down. Inflicts Crippled condition (8...14 seconds) when target foe gets up.. Also sign your comment with four tildes, (~) Omanhunter 09:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC)